Mom Always Said Be Careful With Glitter
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Tiffani and Shea are going to Forks to visit Tiffani's uncle. Her cousin Bella tries to imitate a zombie and the soul mates have to snap her out of it. The soul mates may find love while trying to help Bella become a normal person again.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Tiffani, slow down. What do you mean about a trip to go visit distant relatives?" Shea asked through her cell phone.

"Mom just told me that I have a distant cousin, like I don't have a ton of those already that I don't know about, that is having some troubles and her dad wants me to go out there and cheer her up. I don't know how much I can cheer up a random relative that I don't know but I was wondering if you wanted to go too," Tiffani said using speakerphone on her cell phone as she packed some clothes into a suitcase. "We'll be staying there a few months and we'll have to go to the high school there if that is alright with your family," she said and laughed when she grabbed a rubber chicken. "I can find some reason to prank somebody with this," she thought and threw it into her carry-on bag of pranks. "Oh, I'm also going to see if I want to live out there after high school," she said and then grabbed her house shoes.

"Well this is out of nowhere, but I'm free for a while and I think it'd be fun to experience a new high school. I'll go but how much is the plane ticket?" Shea asked already walking over to her closet and thinking of what to tell her family.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Isabella's dad already paid for two tickets because he thought my mom would want to come out there and visit for a while but she is too busy at work to go. I hope he can live with three women in his house though," Tiffani answered with a laugh and threw a blanket and small pillow in her carry-on bag.

"Sweet, well I'll let you talk to my mom while I pack because if I ask then I'm getting a definite no," Shea said and then paused in her step. "Wait, when we will register for being a student at the high school there?" she asked and sat down on her bed again.

"Oh, I called Charlie before I called you and he is registering for both of us right now," Tiffani answered before checking on the status of her car, which was being shipped to Washington right now.

"You told him to register me when you didn't even know if I was going?" Shea asked before shaking her head. "I'll let you talk to my mom. She seems to get a good laugh when you two talk," she said and she could just picture her friend pouting.

"Be nice," was all Shea heard before she gave her mom the phone and rushed to her room to pack. She waited for a few minutes and smiled in relief when her mom said yes, which was only because Shea would be living with Tiffani's relative and that relative was also the sheriff of the town.

"What is the town called?" Shea asked her mom knowing that Tiffani would have told her.

"Forks," Shea's mom answered and both women laughed. "You get to live in a town named after silverware," she said and helped Shea pack her suitcase and carry-on bag.

"Tiffani will make as many jokes about that as she can," Shea thought and she was correct because later that day she had to listen to Tiffani say jokes about the name of the town through the whole plane ride.

"Stop making jokes about Forks," Shea said when the two exited the plane when they landed at the Seattle airport.

"You're just lucky that the county is not called Spoons," Tiffani smirked before the girls looked for a sign that said their first names.

"Hey, Uncle Charlie," Tiffani yelled when she saw a man wearing a sheriff's uniform. The man looked up and the girls walked in his direction while he threw away the sign. Shea had wondered earlier how Tiffani would find the man, but Tiffani had let her know that Charlie had sent a picture of himself so she would know.

"Hey Tiffani, nice to meet you and it is nice to meet you too, Shea," he said and went to shake their hands, but he was attacked by a hug from Tiffani and a wave from Shea.

"You looked like you needed a hug," Tiffani said as explanation and the man gave a sigh before smiling.

"Thanks, well let's get your luggage and I can tell you girls about Bella, your cousin," Charlie said walking towards luggage pickup and said the last part to Tiffani.

"I bet it's about a boy," Shea said and Tiffani rolled her eyes.

"Yay, drama," Tiffani muttered back so Charlie could not hear.

"It'll be worth it. We'll get to explore, drive new people crazy that do not know about our pranks, and you get a chance to take tons of pictures," Shea said and a bright smile lit up her friend's face.

"Good thinking," her friend answered and the two grabbed their suitcases and carried them along with their carry-on bags to Charlie's police car.

"You're in the back," Shea immediately said and a smirk lit up her friend's face.

"Can I wear the handcuffs?" Tiffani asked and Charlie started sputtering in shock before he laughed and shook his head.

"Maybe another time, but you will get to sit in the back," he said and laughed again when his niece dove into the car. He was surprised at how seventeen year olds that were in their last year of high school were acting. He thought back to his own daughter who was just a sophomore and he shook his head. "She needs to be like these two and just enjoy life and her friends," he thought before scowling when the image of that Cullen boy entered his mind.

"So what is going on with my cousin?" Tiffani asked later on down the road. It would take two hours to get to Forks, which still caused Tiffani to snicker whenever she heard someone say the name of the town.

"Well she was dating a Cullen boy, good family but I'm not on good terms with Edward, Bella's used to be boyfriend. She was head over heels for him in an obsessive way and he left her. She ran into the woods and we searched for her for hours before a friend found her. She had gotten sick out there and now she is catatonic. She stares out her bedroom window or just cries about Edward. She won't even talk to me," Charlie ranted and the girls let him. They knew he needed to get this out if it bothered him this much.

"I just want my little girl back," he said and took a few breaths to try to become calm.

"Well you might not like all my methods but I will definitely snap her out of her dependence on a butt hole and wake her up from her catatonic state," Tiffani said with a devious smirk that Charlie did not see because she flashed him a sweet caring smile when he looked at her. When he smiled and focused on the road, Tiffani smirked at Shea and Shea gave a cold shiver.

"This girl has no idea what is coming her way," she thought towards Bella.

The rest of the car ride was spent with Charlie explaining about Forks and how the girls can ride with Bella to school until Tiffani's car arrives. Shea had not known that Tiffani had shipped her car but she was happy to hear it. Charlie talked about his love for fishing and Shea was quick to ask if they could join him and his fishing friend one day. Charlie was ecstatic when he heard that. The last topic for discussion was about the Cullen family, who had disappeared shortly after Bella's boyfriend disappeared.

"Welcome to your temporary home for a while," he said when he pulled up into the driveway of a nice two story house. "I hope you girls don't mind but you will have to share a room," he said and the girls looked at each other.

"It's alright. The worst we can do is kill each other," Tiffani said with a shrug and Shea just smiled at him when he was once again sputtering.

"If that's not allowed then I'll just go to the couch when we have our disputes," Tiffani said and laughed when he gave a relieved sigh.

"Well time to get settled and then I'll introduce you to Bella. Um, do you girls want to order a pizza?" he asked as he parked the car and they all got out grabbing the luggage.

"Cheese or pepperoni, please," Shea said when they entered the house.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Bella, your cousin Tiffani and her friend Shea have arrived, come say hi," Charlie yelled upstairs but he was only answered with silence.

"Well that's not acceptable," Tiffani said with her arms crossed after she set her luggage down in the living room.

"Quite rude," Shea said nodding her head.

"Changing that now," Tiffani shouted before running upstairs before Charlie could stop her.

"They'll be fine. Let's go order pizza," Shea said and grabbed Charlie's arm and pulled him over to the house phone.

"Oh dear cousin of mine that I never knew until now," Tiffani said and shoved open the bedroom door when she said the last word. She frowned when she saw the back of a chair and the back of a brown haired girl. Tiffani's own layered shoulder length brown hair moved because of the air from the open window.

"Well Bella, my name is Tiffani. I'm seventeen. I am a senior in high school and so is my friend Shea. I hope we can become great friends," Tiffani said walking towards the chair and stopping in front of Bella with a small smile. Her smile disappeared when she saw Bella. "Needs a bath, needs to learn that drooling is not attractive, dead eyes out the window is not something a teenage boy deserves, and if she is trying to receive the I'm an angst filled teenager award then she hasn't' reached that level for the award yet," she thought with a tight smile before screaming. "Zombie," she yelled and ran to the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl, filled it with cold water, and ran back upstairs.

"Zombie, be gone," Tiffani ordered and threw the cold water straight into Bella's face. She counted down the seconds as Bella went from catatonic to shocked and then to ticked.

"What was that for and who are you?" Bella shouted as she surged out of her chair.

"Well you looked like a zombie and I didn't want to hear you start mumbling brains any time soon. My name is Tiffani, your cousin, my friend Shea is downstairs with Uncle Charlie. You need to clean out your ears," Tiffani said before running out of the room laughing.

"Get back here," Bella said and followed Tiffani out of her room.

"She's not catatonic at the moment," Tiffani cheered before hiding behind Shea.

"Bella," Charlie said happily before frowning. "I didn't say throw water at her," Charlie said to his hiding niece.

"You were warned about my methods," Tiffani answered before Shea pulled her out of the room so the father and daughter could have a talk. The friends did not have long to wait as they ate popcorn out in the hallway and watched Bella storm back upstairs muttering how life was unfair, she missed her boyfriend that left her, and how nobody understood her.

"Well teenage drama did not take long to make itself known," Shea said and Tiffani groaned and hid her face in the popcorn bag. "You'll be covered in butter," she said and heard an amused sound.

"Mmm, butter," her friend said and the two smiled when the pizza guy arrived.

Later that night, the girls went to bed wondering what the new high school would be like. Bella would be driving them to school and Tiffani was cringing. She wanted to drive herself around and not worry about how Bella would drive. Shea was a little sad that they were not at school with their friends from back home but she was interested in the new school. She hoped the literature classes would be fun.

The next morning, Tiffani was up first out of the girls and noticed that Charlie had left for work. She quickly fixed a plate of waffles for herself and then a plate for Shea. She took up the plates and set one of Shea's nightstand as a peace offering when she woke up her friend.

"Here are the waffles, please don't bite me. I'm too young to die and you are not a shark," Tiffani said quickly as she held the plate of waffles in front of her and between her and Shea.

"Give," Shea ordered and Tiffani gave the waffles to her friend before diving across the room and into the closet.

"Cooler in my mind but that really hurt," Tiffani yelled out after she had crashed to the floor instead of on their suitcases.

Shea just happily enjoyed her waffles as she started waking up. Her friend dug around in her suitcase before pulling out some of her homemade jewelry, her favorite fedora hat, and a cute outfit to match.

"Take a jacket or you'll freeze out there," Shea ordered and Tiffani grabbed a jacket.

"Yes mom," her friend said and dodged a pillow. "I'm going to get dressed and then drag the zombie out of her room. Do you think zombies are allowed to go to school in pajamas?" she asked with a thoughtful expression.

"Zombies don't go to school unless they are going for an all you can eat buffet of brains," Shea said logically and received a bright nod before her friend disappeared from their room. Shea waited after finishing her late bite of waffle. She listened for any noise in the house and she was not disappointed.

"Edward did not leave me," Bella's outraged scream tore through the house and shook the windows.

"Then where is he now and why were you a dummy that decided a nap in the woods with bears and mountain lions was a great idea?" Shea listened to Tiffani ask in reply. "That's like putting up a sign saying free food in a supermarket," Tiffani said again and this time Shea laughed.

"Why did Charlie bring you here?" Bella moaned and Shea could just imagine Tiffani copying her actions.

"Because you were being a whiny teenage girl that needs to learn to pull your head out of the guy's butt," Tiffani answered back before running into the bedroom she now shared with Shea, who was now dressed and ready to go to school.

"Five minutes or we are leaving you," Shea said to Bella, who was standing there frowning at the floor. Bella rushed to her room and quickly dressed herself. "Why doesn't that work when I tell you that?" Shea asked her friend.

"Because you know if you did leave me then we would have the longest and most outrageous prank war like we did last year, which our families almost killed us over it," Tiffani said before grabbing her messenger bag, which had button and bows sewed on to it thanks to her boredom.

"Forgot about that," Shea said and they walked outside of the room. Tiffani's hair immediately became wavier and fluffier outside because of the humidity.

"Great, I'm a poodle," her friend whined as they walked to Bella's truck and unlocked it.

Bella joined the two of them with a minute to spare, but she could have at least not picked toast with red jelly. "Zombie, I told you," Tiffani whispered to Shea, who laughed.

"Well I didn't bring my baseball bat so you'll just have to watch out for yourself," Shea whispered back as both girls quickly buckled their seatbelts when Bella started the truck.

"Don't talk to me at school," Bella said so quietly that the girls almost did not hear her.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Shea said with a roll of her eyes before seeing Tiffani smirking at the unsuspecting victim.

"We'll just shout out whatever we say and technically we are not talking," Tiffani whispered to Shea, who happily agreed with the plan.

"Welcome to Forks High School," the friends said happily when Bella pulled into the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Just go to the office and you will get your schedule and a paper that all your teachers have to sign," Bella said turning off the car and jumping out of her seat. The friends shrugged at the dismissal before leaving the truck and heading towards the school.

"Thanks for the assistance," Shea yelled out before yelping when Tiffani grabbed her arm.

"Time to find the office," she cheered while running through staring students and dragging a protesting Shea behind her.

"Who are they?"

"They got out of Bella's truck"

"Are they related to Bella?" were some of the whispers that were flying around the school as the two new girls ran around trying to find the office. Bella was ignoring everyone that was asking her questions. She stared left the parking lot with a sigh when she did not see any familiar expensive cars.

"Well we have all of our classes together except for our second elective class. I have drama and you have another class of band. I wonder what the band classes are like here," Tiffani was muttering as the girls walked to their first class, which was English. They had already gotten some looks, which was an understatement because many people were staring.

"I'm missing some friends from home but it will be interesting to spend our last year of high school here," Shea said before they entered their first class.

After the teacher made them introduce themselves and she signed their forms, the teacher said, "Today we will be discussing poetry by Robert Frost."

"This day is getting better by the minute and I cannot wait until lunch," Tiffani said before the girls enjoyed their first class. History class was boring but the friends passed the time by creating an interesting comic strip. Shea created the illustrations and both girls influenced the plot and dialogue. Math was good for the most part. Both girls started reading books that they packed in their book bags when they finished their problems or just grew bored.

Mischievous smiles lit up their faces when the lunch bell rang. The two left their math class and headed to the cafeteria. Tiffani had packed a lunch in her purse, which Shea referred to as a pantry or a refrigerator with how much food was always in there. Shea made a place in line while Tiffani looked around the room for a free table. She walked quickly over to an empty table over in a corner.

She took a seat and immediately felt a glare land on her. She looked around and saw that Bella was the person glaring at her. "What?" she mouthed to her cousin, who only motioned for her to leave the table.

"I just got the seat warm. I'm not moving," Tiffani went to mouth but she actually said it aloud.

"Well I wasn't going to ask you to move because I'm glad you grabbed an empty table," Shea said walking towards the table carrying a tray with a slice of pizza, some grapes, and a side salad.

"It wasn't empty earlier. I decided to eat some underclassmen instead of my lunch," Tiffani said with a shrug.

"You didn't leave a mess this time," Shea said sitting down across from her friend before they started laughing.

"Anyways, I said that earlier because Bella was glaring at me and motioning for me to move. I guess her ex-boyfriend and his siblings used to sit here," Tiffani explained and her friend gave a nod while taking the pepperonis and cheese off the pizza.

Shea ate most of the pizza but left the crust. She put the cheese and the pepperoni on the crust before eating it as well. "If only we knew the names of Edward's siblings then we could leave them funny messages," she said after taking a sip from her bottle of water.

"Well we know Edward's name, but I didn't bring any sharpies," Tiffani said with a pout.

"Oh well, let's stare at Bella and freak her out," Shea said to make the lunch a bit more fun. They had to learn how their prey acted under pressure.

The two friends finished their lunches but stared at Bella the entire time. They did talk during the staring. They discussed driving around Forks and the nearby reservation that they heard some of the students talk about in classes and the hallways.

Bella was growing twitchier as the minutes of lunch passed. The friends smirked before giving blank faces when Bella spun around and stared at them. "What?" she asked the two girls across the lunchroom. Everybody near the three quieted their voices to listen to what was going to happen.

Tiffani was the first to break the silence as she gave a little sniffle. "My younger cousin is so harsh. I travelled all the way out here to mend her broken heart after a dumb guy left her and this is the thanks I get," she said wiping away a fake tear. Shea mentally imagined her friend accepting an award for best actress when Bella's friends and some of the other students gave Bella shocked or reprimanding looks.

"So mean"

"She's just trying to help"

"Bella should put family first right now," were what the students in the lunchroom were saying around the three.

Tiffani winked at Shea before standing up and leaving the lunchroom. Bella was staring after Tiffani with annoyance but also a frown. Shea grabbed Tiffani's lunch because she knew her friend would want her food later. She also left the lunchroom before frowning at Bella, which made guilt appear on the angst-filled teenager's face.

"Job well done," Shea said as she sat in the back of Bella's truck with Tiffani as the two waited for Bella to exit the school at the end of the day.

The rest of the school day flew by without much trouble. However, Shea had acquired a few new stalkers. Some of the high school guys had been following her around the school trying to get to know her. Tiffani had scared away one of the first guys that tried to become her stalker so she was not having Shea's problem.

"Guys here are strange. Oh look a new girl, let's stare at her and follow her around like creepers," Shea muttered as the two friends walked towards Bella's truck.

"They never learned to be sneaky," Tiffani said and then frowned when she saw Bella acting twitchy by her truck. "Hey cousin, what's wrong with you?" she asked when the two friends were closer to the truck.

"I am going to go to the La Push reservation so I need to drop you two off at home first," Bella answered and gave a small glare.

"Well that sounds like fun. We have wanted to go explore that place so no need to drop us off at home. We'll go with you," Shea answered back and they both jumped into the truck without listening to Bella try to argue with them.

"Fine," Bella finally screamed at her cousin and cousin's friend before she started the truck and took off towards La Push.

"Can we drown her in the ocean?" Shea whispered to her friend.

"I don't think my Uncle will appreciate that, but he might have fewer headaches if we do that," Tiffani answered and the friends smirked at an annoyed Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

The trip to La Push was fun for the two friends, but Bella looked as if she was about to explode. Shea and Tiffani had been asking as many questions about the reservation, but Bella would not answer any of their questions after a few minutes in the truck. The friends were slowly becoming bored, but the glares from Bella were still funny to them.

"Get out," Bella finally screamed when she arrived at Jacob's house. The two friends jumped out of the truck as fast as they could. Bella turned off the truck and a tall teenager appeared from a building beside the house. He was shirtless and had a tattoo on one of his arms. He also had a big grin on his face when he saw Bella, but a slightly curious look on his face when he noticed Shea and Tiffani.

"Hey Bella," the guy said approaching the three girls.

"Hey Jacob," Bella said and the friends frowned at each other. They saw the goo goo eyes she was giving the guy.

"Hmm what is going on there?" Tiffani whispered.

"I think she likes him," Shea whispered back.

"Well that's not right. I thought she was obsessively in love with Edward,"

"Poor Edward, while he is away the girlfriend will play with other people,"

"Who knew my cousin was so scandalous"

"We should inform Charlie"

"The news would break his heart," Tiffani said and the friends saw that Jacob and Bella were both staring at them. Bella was giving them a death glare and Jacob looked a bit annoyed. "I think they heard us," she whispered to Shea.

"Good, she should know better than to throw herself at the next guy that walks by," Shea said loudly this time.

Bella started coughing and the friends gave each other a high five behind their backs.

"Who are you two?" Jacob asked giving them a slight glare now.

"Hi, I'm Tiffani, Bella's cousin," Tiffani said with a small wave.

"Hey, I'm Shea, Tiffani's friend," Shea answered while looking around at the house and the surrounding forest.

"And you are Bella's rebound guy," Tiffani said before having a coughing fit. She gave a wink towards Shea when they both saw the shocked faces on Bella and Jacob.

"Was that too rude?" Tiffani whispered and Shea shook her head.

"It was only the truth," Shea said and both friends nodded to each other. Jacob and Bella were already walking towards the garage, and Jacob was glaring at the two of them the whole time.

"Bye, so long, great meeting you, bye," Tiffani yelled with an exaggerated wave when Bella and Jacob entered the garage. The friends laughed and gave each other a high five when Jacob slammed the door closed.

"I don't think he likes us," Shea said and the friends just laughed more.

"What gave you that idea?" Tiffani asked before she saw something move at the forest edge. "This way," she said and grabbed some rocks. She kept one but gave Shea the rest.

"What are these for?" Shea whispered before she saw her friend throw the rock into the woods. A muffled hey made Shea have a surprised look.

"What was that for?" a shirtless guy wearing denim shorts asked appearing from the tree line.

"She did it," Tiffani said pointing at Shea, who was still holding some rocks.

"I did not," Shea said indignantly before looking to the guy to apologize. She froze though when their eyes connected. She felt her cheeks heat up with a blush as she felt something inside her heart shift.

Tiffani was staring at her friend and the new guy. She gave a small smile and shake of her head at the lovey dovey eyes they were giving each other. "So sappy," she thought but still in a happy mood for her friend.

"Let's leave these two alone," Tiffani whispered before she quietly made her way to the beach.

"Hi, sorry about my friend, I'm Shea," Shea introduced herself to break the strange moment and try to calm down the blush on her face.

"Embry, nice to meet you," he said and held out his hand towards Shea. She smiled and went to shake his hand, but he surprised her by giving a light kiss to her knuckles.

"Nice to meet you too," she said and soon the two were in a conversation about how Shea had come to Forks with her friend. Embry also talked a bit about his life in La Push.

Tiffani had been enjoying her time at the beach when she saw Shea and the guy from earlier running towards her. "What's going on?" she asked when her friend and the guy stopped in front of her.

"Bella, your dear cousin, left us here," Shea said and both friends had evil glares on their faces.

"Really now?" Tiffani said sweetly as she started coming up with evil thoughts in her head. "Well when we get home we will give my cousin a sweet surprise," she hissed as her hand clutched into a fist. "Anyways, who is your new friend?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm Embry, next time don't throw a rock," he said and Tiffani just gave an innocent look as she whistled.

"You told him," Tiffani said with a small laugh as she smacked Shea's arm in a playful manner.

"I was not taking the blame for that," Shea said with a shrug before the girls looked at Embry with pouting faces. "Embry, since Bella left us, will you give us a ride back to Forks?" she asked and both girls watched him become goo in Shea's hands, figuratively speaking.

"Sure, I need to let the guys know what I'm doing but I will take you guys back to town," he said before running to the tree line.

"Are there phones attached to trees out here? I did not see him pull out a cell phone," Tiffani said and Shea just gave a happy sigh as she watched him disappear. "Hi Mr. Seashell, my best friend is ignoring me in favor of a man's behind so I will talk to you for the time being," Tiffani said while holding a seashell. She laughed when Shea tried to hit her.

"Shush, you're just jealous," Shea said and then laughed at her words.

Tiffani gave her a sneaky look and said, "When have you ever known me to be jealous?"

"Never," both friends said at the same time.

"Unless you have ice cream and I do not have any, then I'm jealous," Tiffani said after a moment and Embry appeared back from the tree line. "You're such a gentleman, Mr. Seashell," she said quietly while Embry and Shea led the way to Embry's truck.

"Oh cousin, sweetheart, I'm home," Tiffani yelled as loud as she could after opening the door to her house. Shea was busy saying goodbye and exchanging numbers with Embry. Tiffani smirked when she heard a small squeak of surprise or fear. She was hoping for fear.

"I know exercise is great for the body, but I was not expecting to walk from La Push to Forks. Thanks to a friend, we did not have to walk. However, you and I are going to start a fun exercise regimen starting bright and early tomorrow morning at 5 a.m.," Tiffani continued yelling as she stomped her way upstairs to Bella's room. Shea had joined her now and was shaking her head in slight sympathy for Bella.

"When she wants to exercise, she can be scary with all the stuff she will do," Shea thought and gave a small laugh at Bella's scared look as Tiffani stood in front of her listing all the stuff they would start tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Keep jogging!" Tiffani called out from behind Bella, who had been woken up as promised bright and early. "I do not want to hear any complaining. You wanted me to exercise yesterday, well today we are exercising together," she called again and Bella gave a look of disbelief.

"It is raining and it is cold out here," Bella yelled at her cousin, which made her cousin grin more.

"I just said no complaining. You live in Forks. Rainy and cold are part of the deal of living here. Toughen up! Anyways, we still have miles to go before we get to school. You're lucky I did not make you jog wearing your backpack," Tiffani yelled before waving at Shea, who drove past in Bella's truck.

"Why does she get to drive to school?" Bella asked getting a bit out of breath.

"Oh cousin, I never said Shea was going to join us," Tiffani answered laughing at her cousin's annoyed face. "Smile, we're getting healthy," she said again and laughed more when she actually heard her cousin let out a curse under her breath. "What a beautiful morning," she said looking up and smiling when she saw lightning. She saw her cousin shiver in fear and she just shook her head. "Run faster," she called out and saw her cousin stumble.

"Shea, where are Tiffani and Bella?" one of the girls from Bella's group of friends asked while Shea waited in her first class of the day.

"Tiffani decided that they would take a jog to connect better as family members. She believes in growing closer together through exercise," Shea answered. "More like torturing her closer," she thought with a smile before hearing the teacher and the other students gasp. Tiffani had just entered the classroom soaked to the bone because of the rain.

Shea waved and pointed to Tiffani's book bag, which she had brought inside earlier and put at Tiffani's desk. She received an ok sign before her friend apologized to the teacher. Tiffani made her way to her desk, opened her book bag, and pulled out a towel.

"You knew it was going to rain, didn't you?" Shea asked with a laugh as her friend received incredulous looks.

"The weather forecast is your good friend when planning fun exercises," her friend answered before the class day started. "Sadly, my cousin does not know the helpfulness of the weather forecast. She did not bring a towel," she said with a wink.

The rest of the day at school was fun for the friends, especially with all of the glares from Bella. The friends ran to the truck before Bella could get there. Shea had never given Bella her keys back.

"Stop, I have to go to La Push today," Bella said chasing after the friends after the last bell of the day rang. Students were filling the parking lot as some were mingling and some were rushing to leave.

"What a coincidence," Shea said.

"So do we," Tiffani finished as the friends jumped in the truck with Shea in the driver's seat and Tiffani in the middle seat.

Shea rolled down her window and stared at Bella, who was standing there with a frown on her face. "Well, are you getting in here or are you going to walk to La Push?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine," Bella finally said and she got into the truck.

On the way to La Push, Tiffani got a phone call from Charlie. "Hey Uncle," she answered with a happy grin and Bella looked at her.

"Thanks for getting Bella out of that shell," Charlie said and only Tiffani was able to hear him. She frowned when she heard the slight sad tone at the end of what he said.

"You're welcome. Thanks for letting my friend and I live here for a while. I'm happy to get to spend this much time with you, Uncle," she replied and she smiled at the happy chuckle from Charlie.

"Well I'm glad you and Shea are having fun. I was wondering, Bella hates fishing, but would you and your friend like to go fishing with me tomorrow?" he asked and Tiffani quickly relayed the message to Shea.

"I love fishing. Of course, we will go fishing with you tomorrow," Shea replied and Charlie gave some more happy laughter.

"Great, you two will have to get up early though," he said and Tiffani nodded.

"Give us coffee and food and we will be good to go early tomorrow morning," Tiffani said before they said their goodbyes.

"What was that about?" Bella asked after a few minutes.

"We're going fishing with your dad tomorrow," Tiffani said happily. She had not gone fishing since she was eight years old. "You'll probably catch more fish than me," she said to her friend because Shea would go fishing with her dad all the time.

"You two like to fish?" Bella asked in slight disbelief.

"Of course," Shea said as if it would be wrong for her not to like fishing.

"Well we're at that rebound guy's house so have fun," Tiffani said and Bella gave her an affronted look before rushing out of the truck. "We're deserting her here," she said to her friend, who nodded with a laugh.

"Revenge is sweet," Shea said before they drove to a road that would lead to a nice part of the beach. Embry had told Shea to meet him there. She frowned when she looked at her friend when they arrived at the spot. Embry was standing alone on the beach.

"Oh, why didn't I bring a book?" Tiffani muttered and then smiled at her friend. "You two have fun and do not worry about it. I will go explore the forest," she said before wishing her friend luck and then running away from the truck. She waved at Embry before disappearing into the forest.

"She's going to be eaten by a bear," Shea muttered with a sigh before mentally thanking Tiffani. She smiled as she made her way down the hill to Embry, who had a happy smile on his face. She felt her heart jump the closer to she got to him. He was once again shirtless, which did not help the blush on her face disappear.

"Hmm, well this is interesting," Tiffani muttered to herself as she walked through the forest. She froze before sighing and sitting down on a fallen tree. "So bored, should have brought a book," she said and then looked at the trees around her. Everything was thriving with life, but she did not see any animals wandering around the place. She sighed at the realization that she could not stare at any birds or funny squirrels.

"Well at least Shea is having fun," she said with a happy smile for her friend. Her happy smile turned into a happy surprise when she remembered she had games on her cell phone. "Boredom shall no longer rule over me, for now at least," she cheered and went to look at her phone. However, something grey flashed from behind some trees and her attention left her phone.

"What was that?" she asked before jumping off the tree when some shirtless guy was making his way towards her. He did not look happy to see her.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Twilight. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"We told you not to come here anymore," the guy said angrily and Tiffani just gave him a dumb expression.

"I'm insulted. I am not Bella. I do not look like Bella, so please do not treat me like you would treat her," Tiffani said calmly as she sat back down on the fallen tree.

"Then who are you?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"What is up with every guy here going shirtless? Is it a new trend?" she thought before smiling at the grumpy guy. "He shall be known as grumpy," she thought. "I'm Tiffani, Bella's cousin, and I just recently got here with my friend Shea," she explained and stuck her hand out for a handshake.

"Recently?" he asked and she nodded.

"The only people I know here are my cousin, my uncle, my friend, some teachers, and the guy that Shea is talking to," she said and his interest grew.

"Who is she talking to?" he asked.

"Oh, this guy Embry. We met him the other day and he was nice enough to give us a ride home after my cousin was an idiot," Tiffani said still thinking evil things to do to Bella.

"Oh, Embry is a friend of mine. I'm Paul," he said and she wondered if he would apologize for earlier, but she just looked over it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tiffani," she said and they shook hands.

"Let's go see Embry and your friend. I need to tell him something anyways," he said and Tiffani stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Wait," she said quickly and he gave her an annoyed look.

"What," he asked and she wondered if she just heard him growl.

"Well, those two seem smitten with each other so let's not bother them yet," Tiffani explained and hoped Paul would understand.

"Lucky Embry," he said after a moment and a small scoff, but she did not hear any ill will in the scoff. "Alright, well let's go," he said and started walking in the opposite direction of where Shea and Embry were.

"Go where?" Tiffani asked curiously, but she followed him anyway.

"Just follow me and quit asking questions," he grumbled back as the two kept walking.

Tiffani was starting to get annoyed until she saw some cliffs with the ocean waves crashing below. "Are we cliff diving?" she asked excitedly and he jumped in surprise.

"You would want to cliff dive?" he asked and she nodded as she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to the cliff.

"Not today, you don't have a towel," he said and she sighed.

"Another time then," she said with a happy smile before her phone started ringing. "Hello," she said and smiled more when she heard Shea's happy voice on the other end.

"Quit hiding in the forest and join us on the beach, we need to get home and we need to talk," Shea said.

"See you soon," Tiffani replied and hung up her phone. "Hey Paul, I hate to ask, but could you lead me back to the beach where Shea and Embry are? I have no idea which way to go," she said with a sheepish grin.

"Alright, don't need you getting lost and causing trouble," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks buddy," she said with a laugh as he led the way back to the beach. The two arrived at the beach to see Embry and Shea holding hands and looking at each other with blushing faces. "Well they move fast," she said and Paul gave a small laugh.

"Tiffani, there you are," Shea said.

"Hey Paul, what are you doing here?" Embry asked surprised.

"I found her lost in the woods," Paul answered with a shrug.

"I was not lost, not that much anyways," Tiffani said with a pout before smiling at Shea. "Congrats," she mouthed and gave a thumb up.

"Well I hate to say it, but we need to get going before Bella hunts us down," Shea said with a sigh. She was surprised when Embry pulled her into a hug.

"I'll call you later," he whispered in her ear before moving to stand by Paul.

"Bye Paul, it was fun meeting you, and bye Embry," Tiffani said and looped her arm with her friends before they made their way to Bella's truck. The two friends waited until they were in the truck and driving out of La Push when Tiffani demanded an explanation of all the details.

"It was great. We just kept talking about ourselves, what we liked and did not like. Then he got really quiet and started blushing, and then he asked me out on a date for tomorrow night," Shea said and let out a happy cheer.

"That's great, I know Charlie will be happy for you too. You will have a great day tomorrow. Fishing in the morning and then a date in the afternoon," Tiffani said and thought of all the fun she could have tomorrow with Bella after fishing in the morning.

"We need to find you somebody now, what about Paul?" Shea asked and she just shook her head when Tiffani started laughing.

"I can tell that Grumpy and I will only be friends, which is fine with me. No need to start hunting for me a guy. I'm not in a rush," Tiffani answered and the two parked at Bella's house. Charlie was not home so the girls were happy to wait until Bella somehow managed to get home and give them her weak glare.

They were slightly disappointed when Bella came in quietly and went to her room. Jacob had brought her home, which they did get a glare from him. His glare was slightly more humorous to the two of them.

The next morning was a blast for the two friends. They gave Charlie a run for his money when they were fishing. Shea did catch the most, but she has been fishing all of her life. Tiffani caught three and Charlie caught five. Tiffani let the fish go, but she did so reluctantly. She wanted to eat the fish, but Charlie promised her a pizza later so she let the fish go free.

They returned to the house and Bella was nowhere to be seen. Tiffani helped Shea get ready for her date and then she settled on the couch with some pizza. She and Charlie were going to watch the game on the television for the rest of the afternoon.

"Have fun," Tiffani yelled after Shea opened the door and saw Embry on the other side.

"Be careful," Charlie called and soon the two were paying attention only to the game.

Shea smiled at Embry, who held out a yellow rose. She accepted the rose and the shy kiss on her cheek before they made their way to his truck. He had planned a sweet picnic for them in a pretty clearing in the woods. Shea was excited and a little nervous for the date, but she felt comfortable and safe around Embry.

Tiffani and Charlie were about to start eating the second box of pizza when Charlie's cell phone started ringing. Tiffani watched as Charlie grew a shocked look. She leaned forward while eating pizza to see if she could hear anything.

Her uncle ended the call and gave her a serious look. "Bella had a motorcycle crash," he said and rushed around to get ready to go.

"I'm going too," Tiffani yelled as she went outside the house. "Bella on a motorcycle, I cannot see it," she thought with a shake of her head. "What is she doing now? Is she that crazy after that guy left her?" she thought getting into Charlie's police car.

"She's not hurt too bad, but she needs some sense knocked into her head," Charlie said getting into his car and speeding out of the driveway.

"Can I help?" Tiffani asked and her uncle shook his head. They sped through Forks and were in La Push in no time. Jacob and Bella were back at Jacob's house and Bella was about to get in her truck.

"Stop right there, young lady," Charlie said in his fatherly voice that left room for no arguments. Tiffani was happy that it was not directed at her.

"Charlie," Bella said surprised and then hid her arm behind her back.

"You know how dangerous motorcycles can be if you do not know what you are doing. What were you thinking?" he yelled at her.

"I saw Edward," Tiffani heard her whisper and her eyes grew wide.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Twilight. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"She's having hallucinations. Is that why she is being a daredevil all of a sudden?" Tiffani thought looking between Bella and Jacob.

"You know better," Charlie said not having heard what Bella said. Jacob did hear her and he was shaking slightly. He gave a glare to the ground before he disappeared into the surrounding forest.

"Strange," Tiffani thought before focusing on Bella. "We need to talk," she whispered to Bella, who gave her a curious look.

"Are you alright to drive home?" Charlie asked Bella, who gave a small nod. "Tiffani will ride home with you to make sure you come straight home," he ordered and both girls nodded. He left first and the girls walked to Bella's truck.

"What do you mean by you saw Edward?" Tiffani asked after Bella drove out of Jacob's driveway.

Bella jumped and looked at her cousin for a while before deciding actually to talk to somebody about this. "I've been seeing him when I've gotten into dangerous situations," she answered and her cousin nodded with a frown.

"But you know he's not really there, right?" Tiffani asked softly.

"I know, but I just miss him so much that just seeing him for that little bit of time is worth it," Bella answered and Tiffani glared out the window.

"Is it worth maybe losing your life if you just get to see Edward one more time, even though it is not the real him?" Tiffani asked with a small bite to her voice.

"I just miss him," Bella said after a little while.

Tiffani sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I understand, but Bella there are so many other guys out there. I mean for goodness sakes, you are leading Jacob on. If you do not intend to reciprocate his feelings with your own real feelings, it's not fair to him or to you," she said and looked at her cousin, who looked ready to cry or shut down.

"Look, I'm not trying to be the bad guy, but you need to realize that you are just a teenage girl in high school, just like me. We're not supposed to fall head over heels and swear our undying love to somebody. There is nothing wrong with having a relationship and finding somebody, but do not basically sell your soul so deeply to someone that you might not even see after graduation," she said, which did make Bella start to cry.

"I can't deal with this," she thought covering her eyes. "Bella, if he really loved you back then he would come back. I do not see him anywhere so you should move on to better and happier things," she said and looked at her cousin.

"You don't understand," Bella cried.

"I've never heard that before," Tiffani thought before silence grew in the truck. "Bella, just promise me this, if you need help or if it has to deal with that guy then you include me. I'm your cousin and even though you may not care for my methods of getting you out of your depression, I'm here to help you and I care for you. I do not want anything bad to happen to you," she said and gave her cousin a side hug.

"Thanks," Bella said with a small smile.

"Well let's go inside, Embry and Shea should be here soon and I have something to say," Tiffani said with a wink. Bella entered the house first and sent a small smile back at her cousin, who was following her.

Tiffani entered the house and closed the door. She would let Embry and Shea have their private goodbye before Shea opened the door. She would then say something that has been bugging her for a while if neither of the other two mentioned it.

Shea gave a happy sigh as she and Embry walked to the front door of Charlie's house. They were holding hands with happy smiles on their faces. "I had a fun time today," she said looking up at Embry when they stopped in front of the door.

"I had a great time too. Would you, this is going to sound weird, but I felt close to you the first time we met. However, I feel like it is more than that, like we've met before the other day," Embry said and Shea's eyes widened.

"You felt it too?" she asked in surprise and ignored the muffled laughter she heard behind the front door. She would kick Tiffani later.

"Yes, which is why I'm asking if you will be my girlfriend?" he asked and she felt her heart stutter at the nervous yet happy look on his face. "I know it may be too soon, but I really like you," Embry said and would have kept rambling if Shea had not gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How can I say no after that?" she asked with a smile. His whole face lit up and he picked her up. He spun her around a few times before he kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened in surprise and he went to jump back, but she had her arms around his neck and he could not get away. "Wait, it's ok. I liked the kiss but no need to rush," she whispered and gave him a wink.

He felt a blush heat his cheeks and he smiled down at her. "I'm glad," he said before kissing her cheek and telling her goodnight.

Shea opened the door as fast as she could and smirked when Tiffani stumbled back and fell onto the stairs. "That's what you get for spying," Shea said before hugging her friend and telling her about the date.

"I'm glad you two had fun," Tiffani said before filling Shea in on what she missed earlier about Bella.

"The only one in this house that I trust near a motorcycle is you because you grew up with them," Shea said to her friend, who just smiled as she remembered all the times her parents went to motorcycle rallies.

"Well hopefully tomorrow will be a better day," Tiffani said and she immediately had a bad feeling.

Her bad feeling was proved correct when she, Bella, and Shea went to La Push. Shea and Tiffani were dropped off at Embry's house and Bella drove off, but not to Jacob's house. "She's going to the cliff," Tiffani thought remembering the direction that she and Paul had went to get to the cliff. She started running as fast as she could to get to the cliff before Bella did something stupid. The others were following her with confused shouts.

"Bella, no," Tiffani screamed when she saw Bella dive off the cliff. She ran faster and dove off the cliff after her.

"Tiffani," Shea screamed out of surprise and fear for her friend. She watched her friend dive into the water and she disappeared from view. Neither Bella nor Tiffani was coming up to surface for air yet. Shea was staring nervously down and Jacob arrived out of nowhere. He was about to jump into the water, but Tiffani broke through the surface. She held Bella under one arm and she was swimming towards the shore and safety.

"So glad she's a good swimmer, but I'm killing her after this," Shea yelled as she ran towards the shore.

Bella coughed up water after she and Tiffani reached the security of the shore. Shea, Embry, Paul, and Jacob were standing around the two of them, but they gave the girls room to breathe.

"Why did you do that? I told you not to do something stupid that could kill you just so you could see an illusion," Tiffani yelled shaking from the cold. Jacob helped Bella stand up and Tiffani stood up on her own. Shea quickly grabbed her arm to steady her. "Do you know how sad your dad would be if you had died? Do you realize how close you were to leaving this world and the people that care about you? Is high school romance worth all that?" she yelled again at her cousin, but everybody could see sadness in her eyes when she looked at Bella. "If I ever meet this Edward then I'm kicking the crap out of him and he will wish that he never left you," Tiffani screamed before walking away from the beach.

"Are you alright?" Shea asked after the two had walked a distance away from everybody. Paul and Embry were following them but at a distance.

"Just take me home," Tiffani whispered and they made their way to Embry's truck. Shea wanted to sit in the back with Tiffani, but Paul took her spot. She was surprised to see him hold Tiffani close to him. Her friend seemed to relax in his hold so she just focused on the drive back to Charlie's house. Curiosity flashed across her face when she saw an unknown car sitting in the driveway.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Twilight. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"What now?" Tiffani grumbled when she and Shea stepped out of Embry's truck.

"Do you need us to stay?" Embry asked while Paul growled. Shea frowned when Paul pulled a still out of it Tiffani close to him.

"I think it will be alright," Shea said and she gave Embry a reassuring smile before she gently pulled Tiffani away from Paul, who was still growling at the house and the unknown car. "I'll call you if I need you guys, now get back home," she said and she saw the guys fighting with themselves before they left. The guys threw another glare at the car before they drove away in Embry's truck.

"It better not be Edward," Tiffani grumbled and Shea gave a small laugh.

"You would kill him," Shea answered and her friend just nodded before they opened the front door. They jumped in surprise when they saw a pixie like girl with amber eyes standing in the house. "Who are you?" Shea asked.

"And what do you want?" Tiffani asked as she pulled away from Shea and crossed her arms across her chest as she stared down the new girl.

"Where's Bella?" the new girl asked and Tiffani rolled her eyes.

"She'll be here soon. Her friend is bringing her home," Shea answered and watched her friend to see what she would say next.

"You mean she's alive?" the new girl asked still in shock.

"What do you mean she's still alive? Of course, she's alive. She jumped off a cliff earlier to try to see her deserter boyfriend, but she survived because I jumped in after her and saved her," Tiffani growled thinking of her cousin's stupid action.

"Oh no, I have to tell Edward," the new girl said pacing around the room.

"Edward," Bella's voice said softly as she entered the house. "Alice," she yelled in surprise.

"Bella, we have to leave now. We have to stop Edward," the new girl, Alice, said as she tried to rush over to Bella, but Tiffani and Shea stood in her way.

"Oh Edward, I've been wanting to meet this guy. We're coming with you," Tiffani said and glared at her cousin when she went to voice her objections.

"No, you're staying here," Bella said and both friends almost laughed when she stomped her foot.

"I already told you. I'm going to meet this guy that has made you lack your own independence. I want to knock some sense into him just like I have been trying to knock into you," Tiffani growled and she internally smiled when she saw Bella flinch.

"You can all come but if we don't leave soon Edward will kill himself," Alice yelled and Shea was pushing everyone out to Alice's car.

"She sure knows how to pick a guy," Shea whispered to her friend, who just cracked her knuckles. "She's going to kill him if we make it before he kills himself," she thought before the girls focused on Bella and Alice.

"I'm going to kill him," Tiffani thought before they eavesdropped on Alice telling Bella about Volterra and the Volturi. "Vampires," Tiffani thought and looked at Shea.

"I didn't bring my holy water," Shea wrote down on a piece of paper and showed it to Tiffani.

"Break a chair or a table and we can have a stake," Tiffani wrote back, the friends laughed, which made Alice and Bella give them strange looks.

Tiffani was about to make a comment when she saw Alice freeze as she looked at her. Everybody stopped and stared at the frozen girl, who soon shook her head and gave Tiffani a slightly freaked out look. "They'll keep her," Alice muttered before looking away from Tiffani.

"That was weird and who will keep me?" Tiffani asked but Alice ignored her during the rest of the flight.

"Hurry," Bella yelled when they landed at the airport and raced to an extremely nice car. Sadly, Tiffani was not allowed to drive. Bella claimed shotgun, which annoyed Shea. Alice drove quickly towards Volterra. The girls were surprised by how many people were walking the streets of the city when they reached Volterra.

"Of course, there is a festival or holiday today," Shea muttered and Bella jumped out of the car. She cursed when she saw Tiffani jump out of the car as well. "Park somewhere now," Shea ordered Alice.

"Bella," Tiffani yelled as she pushed her way through the crowd as she followed her cousin. She was worried for her overemotional cousin. She ran faster when she saw some pale shirtless guy walking out of a building. She frowned when she saw the scared expression on her face.

"I found my target," Tiffani thought with a smile before taking off her shoe. She threw her shoe as hard as she could and she smiled when it smacked the guy in the face. He stumbled back into the shade. "Score," she yelled before running over to the guy and her cousin, who reached the guy after he stumbled back into the shade.

"Why did you throw your shoe at him?" Bella screeched.

"Hey now, don't get mad at me. He's the guy that left you. He deserves more than a shoe to the face," Tiffani said with her hands on her hips. She stared down at the guy that had left her cousin catatonic for months. "Bella, seriously, you were upset because this guy left you? You could do so much better," she said and she started to laugh as Edward and Bella gave her surprised looks.

"Tiffani," Shea yelled as she and Alice ran into the entrance of the building where the others were either standing or on the ground.

"Shea, you missed it. I hit him with a shoe in the face," Tiffani said and gave her friend a high five.

A cough made everybody stop what he or she was doing and they saw a guy standing further in the building. Tiffani felt her heart jump at the sight of him. His mischievous red eyes and his blonde hair were attractive. She could tell he was a vampire with a diet of human blood when she saw his eyes. Eavesdropping on Alice paid off some. She saw him looking at everyone else before he smelled the air and then his eyes were locked on her.

Alice gave her a nervous look when everyone noticed the new guy staring at Tiffani. Tiffani shrugged before waving with a smile at the new vampire. Alice's eyes widened even more before the new vampire let out a chuckle.

"They wish to see you," the new vampire said looking to Edward. Edward stood up and gave a nervous nod before he pulled Bella close to him. Bella was clinging to Edward like a scared monkey.

"Tiffani," Shea warned when she saw Tiffani about to hit Edward and pull Bella away.

"Well she needs to quit clinging to him. I mean he is the one that left her in the first place," Tiffani answered and made sure to speak loud so Edward could hear her. She laughed when she heard him growl. "Don't growl at me. It was your choice to leave. It was her choice to become a catatonic zombie that almost became a mopey meal for a wild animal," she said with a shrug and she and her friend entered the building. She smiled when she saw the new vampire give another chuckle.

"A mopey meal?" Shea asked questionably.

"Well I couldn't call her a happy meal, she was depressed as she wept in the trees with who knows how many bears or wild cats running around her," her friend answered back before looking at Edward, who had a sad expression on his face. "I'm going to make him feel as bad as possible," she thought smirking.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Twilight. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Wow, this place is definitely the creepy and beautiful place that you know you should not enter," Shea said as they walked through the building.

"That's true," Tiffani said even though she was slightly distracted by the good-looking vampire leading the group. She tried to ignore her weird beating heart whenever the vampire would look back at her. She froze when she saw a young girl meet them. She looked like the angriest child that she had ever seen.

"Didn't know they had vampires that young," Shea said to Tiffani, who just nodded. Both friends frowned when the girl vampire glared at them. The vampire kept glaring at them and the girls just shrugged and looked at each other.

"I like a staring game as much as anybody, but the game is boring with her. She doesn't try to make funny faces," Tiffani said and Shea laughed.

"Not everybody can make the funny faces we can make," Shea answered.

"I make the best funny faces," her friend said and Shea smirked.

"You don't make those, they are just your already there face," Shea said and she got a smack on the arm from Tiffani.

"Enough, they are waiting for you," the girl vampire hissed and the friends stopped. They looked around and saw the other three of their group shaking in terror. The two red-eyed vampires looked ahead towards two large doors.

"Well let's not keep them waiting," Tiffani said with an eyebrow raised. She smiled at Shea and linked their arms together as they walked to stand behind the two red-eyed vampires.

"Is your cousin crazy?" the girls heard Edward whisper to Bella.

"Yes, and you are not good at whispering because I heard that," Tiffani said and winked at the three behind her. She grew silent when the two red-eyed vampires opened the large doors before them.

"Here we go, Tiffani, do not get us killed," Shea thought and sent up a silent prayer.

"I wonder how mad I can get them," Tiffani thought as they all entered the room and saw three vampires sitting on thrones.

"Demetri, Jane, thank you for bringing in our guests," the one in the middle said happily, as he stood from his chair and started to approach the group. The vampire took Demetri and then Jane's hand and he started laughing as he looked at Tiffani.

"Interesting," the vampire said and then looked at Edward and Bella. Edward was standing in front of Bella, who looked like a rabbit about to be skinned and then turned into soup.

"Edward, your hand," the man said and Edward looked scared.

"Yes, Aro," Edward said and held out his hand even though he looked like he would rather do something else.

Tiffani and Shea took that moment to stare around the room at the other occupants. Tiffani once again saw the one known as Demetri staring at her, but she kept her eyes off him so she could see everything else in the room.

Shea felt a little nervous but she was ready for anything. After all, she had been through during her journeys with Tiffani; some vampires were not going to scare her. She bet Embry would be freaking out right now if he knew where she was.

"She hit you in the face with a shoe," Aro's voice drew the girls' attention.

"It was a great hit too," Tiffani said proudly and she laughed when Edward growled at her.

"Welcome to Volterra, my name is Aro. It seems that Edward does not know much about you two," Aro said as he walked towards Shea and Tiffani. Shea was happy to stand beside her friend instead of acting like Bella, who was still cowering.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Tiffani, Bella's cousin," Tiffani introduced herself and shook Aro's hand.

"I'm Tiffani's friend, Shea," Shea introduced but did not shake Aro's hand because he was still holding her friend's hand.

"Um, can you let go now?" Tiffani asked looking at Aro, who was still holding her hand and looked as if he was in another world.

"You definitely do have some stories to tell," Aro said before looking to Shea for her hand, but she was holding her hands behind her back with a smile.

"Sorry, poison oak, you do not want this," she said making up a lie. She did not want this guy seeing into her mind.

"Oh, cool, you're a vampire that can read minds by touch," Tiffani said and Shea felt like smacking her.

"They know what we are too, kill them," the blonde haired ruler yelled from his throne.

"Kill him first," Tiffani yelled and pointed at Edward, and she got a shocked look from Bella. "Aw, you'll miss him for a bit but it'll be fun to watch him be torn apart," she said to soothe her cousin, which just made Bella more shocked.

"I second that," Shea said and they both laughed at some of the looks from the other vampires.

"Wait, Bella will become a vampire," Alice yelled and everybody froze.

"Let me see, my dear," Aro commanded but still in a nice voice. He approached Alice and took her hand. "Yes, she will, but what is this, so will Tiffani," he said and pulled his hand away from Alice. He looked at Tiffani and then looked at Demetri.

"Oh no, you as a vampire will be bad," Shea said and covered her face. She was shocked when she heard and saw Demetri hiss at her.

"I promise not to eat you," Tiffani said with a cute pout on her face.

"What about the other one?" the blonde haired ruler asked with a glare towards Shea.

"Her future is cloudy to me, but she cannot become a vampire. She will not tell though," Alice tried to persuade. Tiffani stood protectively in front of her friend.

"Don't touch her," Tiffani said angrily as she stared down all the other vampires in the room.

"Well this is a problem. Edward, you will have a year to turn Bella into a vampire. If you do not then we will turn her ourselves or kill her. However, we must make a deal so Shea may leave without being turned ever. I can smell the mating scent of a wolf on you anyways," Aro said and looked at Shea specifically at the last part of his statement.

"Wolf," Shea said questionably before thinking that she and Embry needed to have a talk.

"What can I do?" Tiffani asked out of nowhere and Shea gave her a frown. "I'll do whatever I need to do so she will not be turned or hurt," she said again ignoring the worried looks from her friend.

"Anything?" Aro asked with a smirk before motioning Demetri towards him. He took Demetri's hand and smirked. "I had a feeling she was your mate," he said to Demetri, who just nodded his head.

"Mate," Tiffani said surprised as she and Demetri locked eyes. "Well this is moving fast," she said and slowly approached when Aro motioned her forwards. She gave her friend a sad smile when Shea tried to grab her. "I'll be fine," she whispered to Shea before she walked to stand in front of Aro and Demetri.

Shea shot a glare at Bella, who just cringed and hid away more. "All her stupid fault," she thought before looking back at her friend, who was being brave in front of these two strong vampires.

"My dear, the condition to keep your friend safe is for you to be turned," Aro said and Tiffani just nodded.

"I had a feeling, but I have some conditions," Tiffani said and Aro seemed surprised that she was not cowering before him.

"What are these conditions?" Demetri asked curiously. The smirk on Tiffani's face made Shea tense in worry.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Twilight. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"First of all, I want to continue to live with my friend back in Washington," Tiffani said.

"We are mates and we need to live together," Demetri said with a frown not liking her idea.

"Here is my plan though, you come back to Washington with me so we can be together and you can keep an eye on Bella and Edward. You can report back to Aro and the others so they know what is going on and that nothing is interfering with Bella being turned," Tiffani said and Shea let out a sigh of relief.

"A good plan, but will they go for it?" Shea thought as she crossed her fingers.

"Demetri is valuable to the guard here," Aro said looking as if he was thinking.

"So you have a power, what is your power?" Tiffani asked Demetri.

"I am able to track anyone," he said and she nodded.

"Which is why he should come to Washington, in case Bella and Edward try to run away and hide, Demetri will be able to find them and stop them sooner," Tiffani said to Aro.

"What are you doing?" Bella hissed at her cousin from behind Edward.

"Saving my friend, so shut up, you cowering fool," Tiffani said angrily towards her cousin before focusing on Demetri and Aro with a smile.

"Do not talk to her like that," Edward hissed and Tiffani rolled her eyes.

"This is seriously not the time for this. Anyways you really do not have a say so because you are the one who left her in the first place so do not act all protective now," Tiffani said with a glare towards Edward before moving closer to Demetri. "So what do you think?" she asked Aro and ignored the growling from Edward. She smirked when Demetri growled back at Edward. She was surprised though when Demetri wrapped an arm around her waist.

"This could work, but Demetri will turn you as soon as you reach Washington and he will call me to confirm this," Aro said and Tiffani immediately nodded.

Tiffani tuned out and thought about her new future while Aro gave orders to Demetri. She looked over and saw her friend giving her a glare. "She's going to kill me," she thought and tried to give Shea a sheepish smile, but she just got a cracking of knuckles from her friend. "I love you and I did this for you," she mouthed towards her friend.

"I didn't ask you too," Shea mouthed back.

"Well too late now," Tiffani mouthed back before Demetri squeezed her waist and she looked up at him.

"Come, I need to pack a few things," Demetri said and started to lead her towards his room.

"Wait, what about the others?" Tiffani asked but did not try to fight out of his grip for now.

"They are being lead outside," he answered and she gave a nod.

"So what are your hobbies?" she asked and he gave her a confused look. "Well I know you know we are mates, but we need to get to know each other as much as we can before you turn me," she said as if it was the easiest thing to know in the world.

"I do not have hobbies," he answered after shaking his head.

"Everybody has hobbies," she said when they reached his room. She tried not to gawk at how luxurious his room was.

"What are your hobbies?" he asked while placing some things in a bag.

"Swimming, writing, baking, driving people crazy, dancing to silly songs, making people think I'm crazy," she said and kept listing off some more.

She smiled when he let out a chuckle. "Why do you want people to think you are crazy?" he asked closing his bag and walking towards her.

"Because it is so much fun," she said with a wink.

"Getting to know you will be interesting," he said and placed his arm around her waist again.

"You have no idea," she said in a singsong voice with a smile. The two made their way to an exit of the building where Aro was standing with the others. Alice's car was waiting there and so was another car.

"Demetri, I expect to hear from you shortly after you land," Aro said and then said his goodbyes to everyone else.

"Wait, where is she going to stay after she has been turned? She cannot stay around Charlie and I don't think Charlie will want Demetri staying with him," Shea asked and looked at Bella and the Cullens.

"She cannot live with us," Edward immediately said. "However, Demetri will have to live with us," he said and he frowned when Demetri shook his head.

"Aro has purchased a house for me to stay in during my time in Washington," Demetri said and gave the driver of the other car his luggage. "Tiffani will stay with me during the change and until she has calmed down from being a newborn," he explained.

"What will Charlie think though?" Shea asked looking around her.

"Tell him that she is spending a few nights with us so she can get to know her cousin's boyfriend's family," Alice interjected to help.

"That works but Bella will be explaining why she is back with Edward," Shea said and she smirked when she saw Bella flinch.

"Have fun with that," Tiffani yelled with a smirk.

"Well I'll be bored for a few days," Shea said to Tiffani.

"I know a certain guy that you need to talk to," Tiffani said and Shea remembered about Aro saying she smelled like a wolf's mate.

"Almost forgot about that," Shea said imaging how that conversation would go.

"Tiffani will stay with us," Edward said out of nowhere and he got a confused and slightly hurt look from Bella.

"Well if you want me to kill you then I will happily stay at your place," Tiffani said with a devilish look in her eyes.

"You need to learn our way of living, our diet," he said and tried to take a step back without being noticed.

"Well I wasn't planning on drinking from people anyways, but I would rather stay with Demetri so we can get to know each other better. Anyways, I don't like you at all and I doubt you care for me so far. Better to be safe and not stay in the same house for more than a few hours at a time," Tiffani said and smiled when Shea laughed.

"Tiffani, why are you being so mean to him? He didn't do anything wrong," Bella said and Tiffani rolled her eyes. She almost laughed when Shea did the same thing.

"You can answer this one. I think Demetri is about to kill someone," Tiffani said to Shea before pushing Demetri towards the other car.

"Don't leave yet because I am not riding with these guys," Shea said and she got a thumb up from her friend before she focused on Bella, Edward, and Alice. "Alright, I'm only going to say this once and hopefully your miniscule brain will understand. She does not like Edward because he is part of the reason that you are such a weak, dependent, and clingy person. You lost your entire self and became almost suicidal when he left you. You barely knew him and there was no reason for you to act the way you did. He also never once asked how you have been or apologized for leaving you since we got here and saved him from being killed by the Volturi. He does not deserve her or my kindness. We question your judgment and also your sanity, but you are stuck with him now since he has to turn you or you die. I'm tired of trying to explain this to you so maybe some of what I just said will stick in that little mind of yours," Shea said and gave a final nod before she walked towards the other car and got in the back with Tiffani and Demetri.

Tiffani looked out the car window and Bella's dumbfounded expression. "Great job," she said to Shea and gave her a high five.

"I doubt she will even take what I said into consideration. It probably went in one ear and out the other," Shea said with a shrug and the girls laughed. She looked at Demetri, who was just smirking. "I hope you are ready for what it means to be with Tiffani," she said directly to him and he just gave her a curious look. Tiffani just giggled as she thought of all the chaos that she could cause now that she had a vampire for a mate.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Twilight. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Worst plane ride ever," Shea groaned when they were exiting the airport in Seattle.

"Not my fault that Bella kept glaring, she deserved all the peanuts that were thrown at her," Tiffani said with a shrug.

"Tiffani," Demetri said and she gave him a questioning look. "We should get to the house so I may turn you now," he said and she nodded with a small sigh.

"Record the reaction from Charlie when he sees Edward and Bella or at least tell me all the details later," Tiffani said to Shea.

"I won't be able to see you for three or more days so I will tell you after that," Shea said and gave her friend a big hug before she got in a car with Alice, Edward, and Bella.

Shea smirked when she entered Charlie's house and he immediately glared when he saw Edward. She grabbed some popcorn and then took a seat on the stairs inside the house so she could watch Charlie shout at Edward.

"You had no right to take Bella, her cousin, and Shea to Italy without asking me. You should not have even took her in the first place when you were the deadbeat that left her in the first place," Charlie yelled.

"You tell him, he's a loser, a jerk, a waste of space," Shea yelled from the stairs before eating more popcorn.

"What she said, Bella, you are grounded. You cannot see Edward and I better not see him anywhere near this house. Get out," Charlie yelled the last part at Edward, who apologized again before leaving and driving away.

"Dad, this is unfair," Bella yelled.

"Wah, wah, wah, cry me a river," Shea said and acted like she was fake crying.

"Bella, go to your room," Charlie said in a serious tone. He sighed before looking at Shea. "Where is Tiffani?" he asked and Shea calmed her nerves.

"She is staying with Edward's family because she wanted to gripe him out some more, but she also wanted to get to know who her cousin has been dating," she explained and hoped that Charlie would accept that.

"I hope she tortures that guy," Charlie said and Shea cracked up laughing.

"She will be happy to know that you agree with her plans," she said and he smiled.

"Want to watch the basketball game?" Charlie asked and she stood up from the stairs.

"Now you're talking," she said and the two went to the living room to watch the game.

"How much will this hurt?" Tiffani asked sitting on the bed in hers and Demetri's room in his house.

"I do not know how to describe the pain. You will deal with it for three days," he said sitting down on the bed in front of her.

"Sounds fun, ok, let's get this over with, but first," she said and then leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I always say that kissing comes before biting," she said with a wink and he chuckled before giving her a kiss.

She closed her eyes and then he bit her. The pain was slow building and she felt him lay her back on the bed. She was happy that he was staying close to her throughout the change. She wondered how she would act when the three days were done and the pain was gone.

"Embry," Shea said into the phone after she heard somebody pick up on the other end.

"Shea, where have you been? Nobody knew where you were, I was worried," Embry said and she felt her heart flutter when she heard the worry in his voice.

"I was in Italy helping Tiffani save Bella's dumb boyfriend," she explained and she laughed when she heard him growl.

"I'm glad you are safe. Can I see you today?" he asked and she smiled at the relief in his voice.

"Sure, I need to talk to you about some stuff anyways. Can you pick me up in a few minutes?" she asked and she heard him happily reply with an affirmative answer.

"See you in a few minutes," he said excitedly before hanging up the phone after saying bye.

"I hope this goes well," she said and put her cell phone in her pocket.

It did not take long for Embry's truck to pull into the driveway. She yelled goodbye to Charlie, who had stayed home today to watch Bella, before she ran outside and got into Embry's truck. She was surprised when he immediately pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you too," she said with a small laugh while hugging him back. She felt her face heat up when he pulled away and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So what did you need to talk about?" he asked and she just smiled.

"Let's wait until we get to La Push and out of the truck," she said and he nodded but gave her a curious look.

The drive to La Push was full of a comfortable silence. Embry had reached over at one point to hold Shea's hand while he drove. She was happy to be back in Washington and around Embry again. He made her feel happy and comfortable. She hoped the conversation they were about to have would work out. She did not want Embry to hide the secret from her. She wanted him to feel safe enough letting her know the truth.

Embry parked the truck near a beach and the two walked down to stand at the shoreline. She took a calming breath before asking, "Embry, are you able to turn into a wolf?"

He froze as soon as those words came from her mouth. "Where did you hear something like that?" he asked and she frowned. She was not too surprised that he did not immediately confirm her question.

"When I was in Italy, I found out that Edward and his family are vampires. We actually met other vampires in Italy and one told me that I smelled like a wolf, but not just that, he told me I smelled like the mate of a wolf. I'm your mate, right?" she asked and she hoped he would not react negatively.

He let out a big sigh before hugging Shea. "I didn't want to hide it from you, but we have to be careful about telling our imprints what we are. You are my mate and I'm a werewolf," he said and she smiled.

"So you can change into a wolf during the full moon?" she asked and he shook his head.

"We can change whenever we want," he said.

"Then you're not a werewolf, you are a shape shifter," she explained and soon the two were talking about the differences and why he was a shape shifter.

Three days flew by in no time. Shea had grown comfortable seeing Embry in his wolf form and Bella was still grounded. Shea had busted Bella when Edward had snuck in during the night to see her. It was safe to say that Edward hated her more, and Charlie was not happy about what his daughter had been doing behind his back. Shea had mentioned a chastity belt, which surprisingly Edward agreed with.

Shea had been nervously waiting for a call from her friend or Demetri after three days had passed. She was always the first to answer the phone and today was no exception. She raced through the house and pushed Bella to the ground when she was about to answer the phone.

"My phone, not yours, go away, Jacob doesn't like you anymore anyways," Shea said quickly before answering the phone.

"Tiffani is awake and I believe it is safe for you to see her," Demetri's voice said on the other line. Shea wrote down the address he told her and she was out the door before he could hang up on her. She did not expect to see what she saw when she entered Demetri's house.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Twilight. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

Shea's jaw dropped when she saw her friend sitting in the living room. She was wearing a big t-shirt, boxers, long fuzzy socks, and a ribbon in her hair. She was also singing as loud as she could along with the SpongeBob Squarepants movie.

"I'm a goofy goober, yeah, you're a goofy goober, yeah, we're all goofy goobers, yeah, goofy, goofy, goofy, goofy, goober," Tiffani yelled before she fell off the couch. She giggled and smiled when she looked up and saw her friend standing in the entrance to the living room with Demetri behind her.

"Shea, my favorite goofy goober," Tiffani screamed and then rushed forward to hug Shea before stopping. She closed her eyes before gently hugging Shea.

"I must say red eyes don't look bad on you," Shea said and she received a laugh for her words.

"Thanks, you smell like wet dog, it suits you," Tiffani said and dodged when Shea tried to smack her. "It's just because of what Embry is," she said and she just got her friend to shake her head.

"Aro is pleased that the turning went well," Demetri said entering the living room and holding Tiffani close to him.

"Well that's nice, don't we have to meet the Cullens later so they can teach me how to hunt animals?" Tiffani asked and Shea just laughed when she imagined her friend chasing after a rabbit.

"You'll probably like rabbit," Shea voiced her thoughts.

"I was thinking more along the lines of bear," her friend said with a pout and then looked at her mate. "You have to eat animals too, unless you feel like going to Seattle every few days," she said and her mate shook his head.

"I'll go to Seattle," he said and then looked at Shea. "You should come to the Cullens as well," he said and the girls smirked.

"Want to mess with Edward?" Tiffani asked.

"Why else would I go over there?" Shea asked with a wink.

"Want to help us plan how to annoy Edward?" Tiffani asked Demetri, who smirked and nodded to the two girls.

"Maybe you should change clothes first," Shea said when Tiffani went to run out the door.

"I guess I will," her friend answered with a big sigh before going upstairs to change.

"So have you been treating her well?" Shea asked Demetri with a glare. Demetri soon found himself getting the threatening talk from Shea about what would happen to him if he was mean to her friend.

It did not take long for the girls and Demetri to make their way to the Cullen's house. A kind looking woman opened the door and welcomed them inside. The three of them entered the house and made their way to the living room where the rest of the family was. Tiffani growled when people cringed at Shea. She especially growled at the blonde haired woman that was growling at Shea.

"Get that human out of here, she stinks," the blonde haired woman sneered.

"Yeah, well you're quite ugly with that sneer," Shea said sticking up for herself. Tiffani snickered and gave her friend a high five.

The introductions were made after that and soon Tiffani was taken outside to go hunt for food. Shea stayed with Demetri, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie. Edward had not been there when they first arrived and Shea was not surprised when he showed up later with Bella.

"So much for grounded," she yelled and Bella just gave her a small glare.

"Victoria is back and she is hunting Bella," Edward said and everyone but Shea and Demetri tensed at what he said.

"Who?" Shea asked and she heard the story of what had happened to Bella before she and Tiffani had arrived. "You have a knack for ticking off people," she said simply after hearing the whole story.

"That's not the point, she wants to kill me," Bella yelled.

"Shouldn't have killed her boyfriend," Shea said with a shrug. Tiffani and the others took that moment to return from their hunt.

"I killed a bear, not a boyfriend," Tiffani said and Shea just threw a couch cushion at her.

"Not you," Shea yelled.

"He was trying to kill her," Edward yelled glaring at Shea.

"I missed something," Tiffani said before her phone started ringing. She smiled happily when she saw it was Paul. "Hello brother," she said with a laugh. Her laugh disappeared when she jerked the phone away from her ear.

"Where have you been?" Paul yelled through the phone. "Get over to La Push now," he growled.

"Well there might be a problem with that," Tiffani tried to say.

"I said now," Paul growled before hanging up the phone.

"Well who wants to go visit the angry wolf with me?" she asked with a small laugh.

"I will," Shea said and laughed when Tiffani had to reassure Demetri that she would be fine without him. Demetri did not want to let her go, but he did after a kiss. Bella asked about Jacob, which only made Shea and Tiffani glare at her.

"Quit leading him on, you have Edward back now so leave Jacob alone," Tiffani said with an aggravated sigh.

"You wouldn't be able to handle two guys anyway," Shea said and the friends ran out of the house laughing.

"So this will take a while to walk all the way to La Push," Tiffani said after the girls had been walking for a little bit.

"What do you suggest?" Shea asked.

"I could carry you and run there," Tiffani asked and Shea stared at her and went to deny her suggestion before she sighed.

"Fine, but don't you dare drop me," Shea said before jumping on Tiffani's back. Tiffani let out a yell before she started running to La Push. She stopped in front of Paul's house with a smile on her face. Her smile disappeared when she jumped out of the way of a snarling wolf.

"Embry, stop" Shea yelled as Tiffani let her off her back and then she backed away from the wolf. The wolf kept snarling at Tiffani, who was trying to decide if she should run or jump on the wolf's back and sit on it.

"Embry, I said stop, calm down, it's Tiffani, you know, my friend Tiffani. If you bite her or hurt her then I will never kiss you again," Shea finally screamed and crossed her arms across her chest. The wolf stopped growling and gave a whine before he ran into the woods. Embry emerged shirtless with some denim shorts being the only clothing on him.

"But we've only kissed a few times," Embry whined when he emerged from the forest and Shea felt heat in her cheeks.

"Shush," she said before looking over at Tiffani, who looked as if she was listening for something.

"Crap," Tiffani said before a large grey wolf appeared from the forest. "Hi Paul," she said as cheerfully as she could. The wolf went to growl before it froze. The wolf stomped into the forest and then a shirtless Paul appeared out of the forest. "I'm in trouble," she thought when she saw his angry look.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Twilight. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Why do you stink and have red glowing eyes?" Paul asked even though everybody there could tell that he knew the answer to his question.

"I had too much fun in Italy," she said innocently as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Oh, I don't think that's it," he said growling and slowly approaching her.

"Ok, it's all Bella and Edward's fault because they are big dummies. We go and meet all these old vampires and then surprise, my mate is a vampire. I chose to become a vampire so Shea would be safe and they would leave her alone, so Embry you owe me an awesome gift. I take food, mainly sweets. Anyways, my mate turned me into a vampire and everything is good so far. I'm still me, but now I will look like I rolled around in glitter way too much whenever I go into the sunshine," Tiffani said quickly before hugging Paul. "I'm still me," she said softly.

Paul had been shaking but he slowly calmed down as Tiffani held him in a hug. "I'm still not happy with this," he said with a sigh before frowning when he remembered the treaty. "You won't be allowed to come here anymore," he said and Tiffani just raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked and he explained the treaty. "But I'm not a Cullen," she said and he shook his head.

"We can ask the council of elders to make an exception," Embry suggested and Paul shrugged.

"We can try," he started to say before he froze. "She's back," he growled angrily.

"Who is back?" Shea asked when she saw Embry become tense.

"That vampire with red hair, fastest vampire we've seen," Embry answered.

"I bet it is Victoria," Shea said and Tiffani frowned.

"I must meet her," Tiffani said before she ran off into the forest.

"The others will kill you if they see you," Paul yelled before he ran into the forest after her. He cursed and changed into his wolf form and raced after her.

"Does she actively seek out danger?" Embry asked staying behind with Shea to protect his mate in case Victoria came their way.

"Always," Shea answered before she grabbed Embry's hand.

"Now if I was a redheaded vampire running from wolves, where would I be?" Tiffani asked aloud as she ran through the woods. She tried to smell for the vampire, but the overwhelming smell of wolves blocked the vampire's scent. She had lost Paul a little ways back. She ran forwards a little more before something slammed into her. The sound of marble hitting marble with a lot of momentum sounded through the area.

Tiffani quickly stood up and glared when she saw a redheaded woman snarling at her. "Watch where you are running, this is my path," she yelled at the redhead.

"Who are you?" Victoria yelled.

"That's rude, you're supposed to introduce yourself before you ask for someone else to introduce themselves," Tiffani snapped and then listened to all of the wolves coming towards them.

"Are you a Cullen?" Victoria asked with a smirk as she moved towards Tiffani.

"See my eyes, I'm not a Cullen," Tiffani hissed in glee at Victoria's surprised look. "I'm sure Demetri would find you annoying," she said and Victoria's eyes widened.

"From the Volturi?" Victoria shrieked and Tiffani cringed.

"You really are annoying," Tiffani said and Victoria yelled before trying to attack her. Tiffani dodged and then grabbed one of Victoria's arms before ripping it off her body.

Victoria looked down at her missing arm in Tiffani's hand and then she screamed. She charged at Tiffani, who used Victoria's own arm to hit the woman in the face. Victoria seemed stunned for a minute, which allowed Tiffani to rush forward and cut off both of Victoria's legs.

"I can still fight you," Victoria yelled while Tiffani was busy juggling three of Victoria's limbs.

"How?" Tiffani asked when wolves appeared on the scene and they froze at the sight before them. Paul took that moment to appear on the other side of the fight and he seemed to be communicating with them. "Hi guys, you can finish her off if you want to and I will start the fire," she said and quickly jumped out of the way when some of the wolves dove towards Victoria's still screaming body.

A large black wolf walked towards her and growled at her. Paul, who was still in wolf form, jumped to stand beside Tiffani while she made a fire and the black wolf gave him a curious look. He was giving her a worried look.

"Hi, I'm Tiffani, the friend of Embry's mate," Tiffani introduced herself before throwing the limbs of Victoria into the fire. "I'm not a Cullen, but I won't go attacking everybody. My eyes are still red because I am a newborn. I ate a bear this morning though and it was yummy," she explained to the black wolf while the others threw the rest of Victoria into the fire.

The black wolf disappeared into the surrounding forest before appearing in his human form. "Are you Tiffani?" the guy asked stopping in front of her.

"Yes, and you are?" she asked before scratching behind Paul's ears.

"Sam, I'm the alpha of the pack," he answered and she stuck out her hand for a handshake. He gave her a weird look before he shook her hand.

"So since I'm not a Cullen and since my best friend is the mate of someone in your pack, can I still come to La Push?" she asked while she went back to scratching behind Paul's ears.

"I will have to talk to the elders," Sam answered and she pouted before nodding.

"That works. I should probably get back to Demetri and tell everybody the great news that I killed Victoria with help," she said before she waved goodbye. She raced back to Embry's house and then she ran to the Cullen's house. Shea and Embry were having private time and she did not want to interrupt that, which is why she ran to the Cullen's house without bothering Shea.

"Bella, guess what?" Tiffani yelled when she ran into the Cullen's house. Everybody except Demetri, who looked bored, were freaking out about Victoria. Nobody even stopped freaking out when she entered the house. Demetri smirked when he saw her and she winked back at him.

"Guys," she finally screamed as loud as she could.

"What?" Rosalie yelled back.

"One, you need breath mints, and two, I killed Victoria with the help of the wolves. Also Sam is going to see if I can bypass the treaty and still go to La Push," Tiffani answered sweetly before skipping over to Demetri and hugging him.

"You killed Victoria? That's not possible," Edward said as he held Bella close. "Do not lie to her," he growled.

"I'm not lying, princess, and I mean that towards you, not Bella. I ripped off one arm, and then both her legs. She resembled that knight from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. The wolves appeared then and we had a beautiful bonfire with Victoria in the bonfire. I forgot the marshmallows though," Tiffani said while messing with Demetri's Volturi pendant.

"I'll buy you some marshmallows," Demetri said even though he knew she could not eat them.

"Yay," she cheered and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone else in the house just sat down or almost fell back in surprise at the couple on the couch.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Twilight. I own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

Days passed and Tiffani and Demetri were growing closer in their relationship. Shea and Embry were also growing closer together as a couple. Charlie had met Demetri and the two actually got along even though Demetri still drank blood from humans. Tiffani had told him how important her uncle was and Demetri promised to treat her family well. Bella was an exception though.

Demetri still called Aro from time to time to report on Bella and Edward. Today was just another day where Tiffani, Shea, and Demetri were at the Cullen's house. Bella was trying to convince Edward to change her already. Jacob had flipped out when she told him that they could only be friends and that she wanted to become a vampire. Tiffani had added that Bella would die either ways and Jacob just hated her even more.

Shea was tossing a ball up and down while Edward and Bella argued over her being turned into a vampire or not. Tiffani was teaching Demetri card games. Sadly, she was losing at go fish and she had just taught him that game too.

"Edward, if you don't turn me then our love will die because I will die. I will grow old and pass away," Bella argued.

"I will always be by your side and love you no matter how old you get," Edward said.

"Mistake," Shea and Tiffani said at the same time.

"I'll be the freaky grandma that is dating a young guy that never ages, that'll go over well," Bella said.

"I could pretend to be your grandson or son around others," Edward said trying to soothe her.

"Bigger mistake," Shea and Tiffani commented again.

"I cannot turn you into a soulless monster like me," he said and she glared at him.

"Tiffani is a vampire and she acts the same way," Bella argued and pointed at Tiffani, who just lost another game of go fish.

"I was already a soulless monster," Tiffani said before asking for a rematch. Demetri smirked and made a bet with her. She frowned but she was determined to beat him this time so she accepted the bet.

"Marry me first, marry me and then I will change you into a vampire, but you have to wait until you graduate high school," Edward said as a last effort.

"He has a brain," Shea said and laughed when Edward glared at her.

"After high school, we'll marry and then you'll turn me?" Bella asked with a serious look on her face.

"Yes," he said and pulled her close.

"Don't do the naughty until after she has turned," Tiffani ordered strictly.

"Why not?" Bella asked with an angry blush.

"You'll have a half vampire if you do," Demetri said and Edward and Bella looked at each other and nodded. They knew they were not ready for children. They would do as Carlisle did if they ever wanted a coven of their own or children.

"I'm not babysitting, so no baby making," Tiffani said before whimpering when Demetri beat her at go fish again.

"What was that sound for?" Shea asked as Tiffani walked out of the room. She looked at Demetri for an answer.

"She lost our bet," he answered.

"Rubber ducks are awesome, rubber ducks are cool, rubber ducks can kick your butt, and make you go to school," Tiffani yelled in an unhappy voice as she skipped into the living room wearing house shoes, a towel wrapped around her hair, a bathrobe with a duck on it, and a rubber duck in her hand. Everyone in the room was frozen before laughing. Shea was laughing so hard she almost cried.

"Rubber ducks are awesome," Emmett yelled and stood up to dance and sing with Tiffani, who did not look as unhappy anymore.

"Where did you even get a rubber duck?" Shea asked while Tiffani and Emmett tossed the rubber duck back and forth.

"Edward's bathroom," Tiffani answered before giving Emmett a high five when he tossed the rubber duck at Edward's face.

"So Bella, can we plan your bachelorette party?" Shea asked and Tiffani immediately went to stand beside her friend.

"No," Bella denied vehemently as the friends kept asking.

"Fine, Shea, you and Embry should get married so we can have a bachelorette party," Tiffani said with a pout.

"Not yet," Shea said quickly and backed away from her friend.

"Demetri, let's get married. I want a bachelorette party," Tiffani said sweetly as she sat on Demetri's lap.

"We're already mates, we do not need a wedding yet," he said and kissed her on the cheek. Tiffani was silent and smiled happily at him before she frowned again.

"Esme, renew your vows, we need a bachelorette party," Tiffani yelled and Esme chuckled from the kitchen.

Carlisle went to say no, but Esme spoke first. "That does sound fun," Esme said and Tiffani jumped up in excitement.

"Let's go to Vegas," Tiffani yelled and started dancing around the room with Shea and Esme.

"Shopping trip," Alice cheered before she joined in on the dancing.

"Can I come?" Emmett asked with a puppy dog pout.

"Only if you wear a dress and a wig," Tiffani said seriously.

"Deal," Emmett said and Alice was laughing as she already imagined him in his dress and wig.

"I think you would look nice as a red head," Alice said to Emmett and Tiffani hugged her.

"Why did your cousin come here again with her friend?" Edward asked Bella with a scared look on his face.

"I don't know," Bella said with a sigh.

"To make your lives crazy and to make ours more fun," Shea said to answer their question. She smiled at her friend, who winked back at her.

"Moving out here to help my cousin was not such a bad idea after all," Tiffani said and hugged Demetri.

"Definitely not a bad idea," Shea said before she ran out of the house to jump into Embry's truck, which had just drove up into the driveway. Tiffani and Demetri quickly ran out of the house when they saw Bella and Edward head up to Edward's room.

They laughed when they heard Edward's angry growl from a few miles away. Tiffani and Shea had left a bunch of information books on how to prevent pregnancy all over Edward's room. By all over, they mean under the bed, on the bed, on the walls, on the windows, and even in the bed.

"You better run," Edward yelled before he tried to chase after the girls and Bella was left in his room dying of embarrassment.

"Job well done, glad we live here now," the friends thought at the same time with big smiles before they looked at their new eternal mates. "Definitely glad we moved," was their final thought.

The End


End file.
